


Just Him

by Onceyourempire



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen, I feel a little sad to be honest, Jason you make me feel a little sad, and a lot angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceyourempire/pseuds/Onceyourempire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't want any of the others dead, no, just him.</p><p>Because he took Jason away from Bruce.</p><p>But after a while, maybe it wasn't the Joker taking Jason away anymore.</p><p>Maybe it was Jason all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Him

**Author's Note:**

> God THAT SCENE IN UNDER THE RED HOOD KILLS ME EVERY TIME it's so gut wrenching like Jason no
> 
> so I had to do a little ficlet about it uwu 
> 
> and yes I rewatched the scene to get exact quotes ur welcome :)

"I'm talking about him." and Jason's words don't come out of his mouth quite right (the sounds are drenched in pain and they hit his ear like a slap) He swallows and tries again. "Just him."

The next sentence comes out without a thought to form the words.

"And doing it because -- because he took me away from you."

Jason can feel his throat close up and his breathing wavers but his voice doesn't and he's so proud of himself for holding it together. His pupils are probably blown wide in this dark room, and behind the mask he feels tears pressing at the corners of his eyes.

His body betrays him -- though sometimes he wonders if this is really his own body or if it's a copy remade by the hell pool that birthed him the second time around.

But these thoughts don't really occur to Jason because now Jason's getting blurred together with the Red Hood who wants revenge. The lonely screaming boy mixes with the angry bloody man and they combine to make a human bomb who's throwing a gun to the only person he's ever cared for.

"I'm going to shoot his deranged brains out." he spits, quickly, before he can regret it. "and if you want to stop it, you're going to have to shoot me, right in my face!"

He's panicking.

Bruce doesn't panic. Bruce never panics, but Jason does and as soon as the bomb goes he goes too, he runs and doesn't look back.

Not physically anyway, otherwise he is always looking back, always pacing through the golden years between being starving and being a human bomb.

Tonight was no different.

He just got a closer look at the past and didn't like what he saw.

So he runs, runs from the guilt and the lonely boy, runs from the Batman and the crowbar, runs from himself.

Until

He can't run

anymore.


End file.
